It's All About Presentation
by Pikajenn
Summary: On their way to Olivine City, Ash, Brock, and Misty make a stop in Taupe Town for a cooking contest. Hilarity ensues when Team Rocket enters as well. Who will win?


__

A.N. I don't own Pokemon, nor do I hold any shares of stock in the company that owns and profits from it. This is but a small fanfic of mine. If I owned any share in Pokemon, Brock would get a girlfriend and I would be filthy rich.

It was the beginning to another beautiful day in the land of Johto. Ash, Misty, and Brock were on their way to Olivine City so Ash could earn another badge. With not a cloud in the sky or any sign of Team Rocket, could the day get any better for our little troupe of heroes?

"Hey guys, take a look at this!" Ash said, looking at a flyer posted to a tree. "There's a contest being held in the next town."

"Isn't Olivine the next town?" Misty said, shifting Togepi in her arms. The little egg trilled with delight. "I didn't think we were that close already."

"We aren't," Brock said. "The next town is called Taupe Town and they're famous for making picnic baskets, soap on a rope, and lovely scented candles."

"Taupe on a rope?" Ash looked puzzled.

"No, you idiot!" Misty looked ready to pound Ash. Luckily for him, she was holding Togepi. "Not taupe on a rope, soap!"

"Plus, some of the world renowned chefs have come from Taupe Town." Brock looked suddenly excited. "Guys, this is a flyer for a cooking contest! First prize is a complete set of Emeril Puck's cooking supplies, a full year of non-perishable foods, and the Taupe Stone!"

"A cooking contest!" Ash exclaimed. "That means they'll hold an eating contest too!"

Misty looked equally excited. "Brock, you'll win for sure! Your cooking is the best!"

A gleam shone in Brock's eyes. "Let's go! That first prize is as good as mine!"

"It's All About Presentation"

A Brock Fic!

Taupe Town was a bustling little village with quaint shops located on the tree lined main street, corner vendors selling their wares, and a few small cafés with outdoor verandahs. The first stop the little group made was to the town's Pokemon center to have their travel weary Pokemon healed. Then they made their way to a small _Starmiebucks_ and ordered two mocha lattes and a chocolate milk.

Ash sat back, a chocolate milk mustache on his face, and sighed. "That was a great latte! I'll be bouncing off the walls for hours!"

Brock and Misty exchanged wry looks over the rims of their lattes. Brock sighed and shook his head. "Ash, we have to sign up for that contest soon. The closing time on the flyer said twelve noon."

"It's eleven-thirty now," Misty said, looking down at her Nokia cell phone. She dropped the phone in her red pack. "We should get going and find the sign-up booth."

"I'll find it!!" Ash leapt to his feet, "C'mon Pikachu!"

"Pika!" The little electric mouse yelled. The two ran from the café, darting past a waiter with a tray laden with coffees, and out the door. The hapless waiter yelled out as he floundered with the tray, dropping it shortly after the doors closed behind the Master-to-be. The waiter cursed after Ash and Pikachu.

"Maybe we should leave soon, too." Brock said.

Misty nodded, "That would be wise."

O.o 

Ash and Pikachu darted down the main street of Taupe Town, looking for Brock's sign-up booth. They ran down the street, and they ran up the street. Ash stopped suddenly and Pikachu flew into the back of his legs, knocking them both over. People gave the fallen ones a wide berth, and Ash leapt to his feet, unharmed by the severe Tackling he received. "We gotta find that booth, Pikachu! We just gotta!"

From Ash's feet came a weak, "Piiika…"

"Pikachu, we'll get you more ketchup later! We have to find…" Ash froze, "Pikachu…Look! Isn't that, Gary?"

Pikachu leapt to Ash's shoulder, and scanned the area. Then the little shocking rodent saw the tall figure that wore a long deep navy cape. "Cha.."

"That's what I thought. Let's try to avoid him." Ash gave Gary a wide berth, and once safely out of sight, ran back towards the _Starmiebucks_ he had left.

"Ash!" Brock's voice rang out. "We're over here!"

Ash saw Brock and waved. "Coming!" Then he remembered Gary, looked back, and sighed. Gary was gone.

Misty and Brock made their way to Ash. "Where have you been at?" the redhead asked. "Time is just about up!"

To Ash's horror, they ran in the direction Ash had seen Gary in! "Guys, wait! I'd seen…"

"Hi and welcome to the Taupe Town Cooking Contest Sign-up Booth! How can I help you?" A perky voice queried. It was Nurse Joy!

"You can help me get my sign up any day!" Brock gushed, nearly tripping over Pikachu to get to Nurse Joy.

"Huh?" The nurse asked.

Suddenly, Misty grabbed Brock by his ear. "The only thing you'll get signed up for is a jail term!"

Ash laughed, "I'm sorry about that! My friend wants to sign-up for the cooking contest."

"Oh, is he a chef?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Is he ever!" Ash cried out. "Brock is just about the best chef in the world!"

"Well then, let's sign him up." Nurse Joy handed Ash a clipboard. "Just have him fill in these lines and hand it back. I'll give him a number and…"

"YOU'LL GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER?!?!?!" Brock squealed, then fainted.

"We're lucky all he did was faint." Misty said. Togepi trilled.

Ash and Pikachu waved fans to revive Brock. They ended up dragging him over to a tree, filling out the form for him, and accepting a number badge in his place.

"Gosh, I sure hope he wakes up." Ash said, fingering the number badge. He struck a dramatic pose. "I've got Number Badge!"

Pikachu gave a v for victory sign, "Pi pikachu!"

"If he doesn't, I can cook for him!" Misty said. 

Ash blanched and sat down, "Let's not and say you did." 

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

:P 

From the shrubs that sat at the base of a stand of trees a small glint was seen, but unnoticed by our heroes. Then a lilac-hued head appeared, scanning the area with a pair of binoculars. A gloved hand reached up, and pulled the person back down.

"James, you idiot!" Jessie fumed. "Do you _want_ them to see us?"

"No, Jessie, I wasn't thinking." The lithe man sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry won't get us Pikachu!" A nasally voice said. "We gotta get Pikachu and hand it over to da boss. Then I'll be top cat again, 'stead o'dat stinkin' Persian!"

"Meowth, do you have a plan?" Jessie blinked. "Or are you going to keep filing your nails all day?"

"Don't get smart with me!" Meowth said, "Not like dat would ever happen, but dat's not da point!"

James rested his chin on his drawn up knees. "Then what is the point?"

"Never mind!" Meowth's eyes glinted. "We gotta have someone enter dat contest. Den, when dere backs is toined, we grab Pikachu!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," James agreed. "But who's going to enter the contest?"

"Well I will, naturally." Jessie said, sighing. "What judge could resist my beauty? My passion for cooking is par none! My recipes are to die for!"

"You mean die from." Meowth slighted. James agreed silently.

"I'll have you know that I analyzed the delectable delight we found when the older twerp was sick and…" Jessie struck a dramatic pose, "I'm going to use it in the contest!"

"So you're going to poison them and then we grab Pikachu?" James asked.

Meowth smirked. "Dat's a good one, Jess. Whyn't I think of dat one?"

"Because you're not….Hey! I thought that was a great meal!"

"If you like a slow'n agonizin' death!" Meowth said. "Now get close, all o'ya. I gots a plan."

>.< P> 

Brock was led to a booth of his own, one of ten that were lined up in a row. Each booth had a sink, two counter tops, and a stove/oven combination. Measuring cups and cooking utensils were provided if the contestant did not have any of his or her own, and Brock set up most of his own. He laid out each of the well-used instruments and put on his favorite cooking apron. He didn't wear a cooking hat, as many of his fellows did, and chose instead go with only a hair net. As one of his own, the net did not weigh down his spiky locks and give him the dreaded "net head."

"Hi, I'm Anthony," A voice called out. It was the contestant to the left. 

Brock looked up to see a slightly heavyset man in his forties. The man offered his hand, and Brock shook it. "I'm Brock, nice to meet you."

"This is my third time here," Anthony said. "I have come very close to winning, but always come in either second or third."

"Wow, that's fantastic!" Brock said. "I love to cook for my friends and actually they're the ones that had me enter. We're traveling to Olivine for a gym match."

"Oh, are you a trainer?" Anthony looked impressed.

"Not really. I train and catch Pokemon, but I want to be a breeder instead. My friend Ash is the one going for the badge."

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?" A nasally voice asked. "You don't need to battle gym leaders, do you Brock?"

Brock and Anthony looked to Brock's right. The booth next to them held Gary Oak!

"Gary!" Brock exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I happened to be passing through on my way to Mahogany Town when…"

"Mahogany Town? That's far from here." Brock broke in. "Why didn't you just fly there?"

Gary narrowed his eyes, pissed from being interrupted. "Because my Fearow was injured. I stopped here to have it healed when I saw the flyer for the contest. Being perfect in every way, I decided to bestow the honor of my presence in little Taupe Town."

Anthony gasped. "You are very sure of yourself."

"Of course I am!" Gary smirked. "I'm going to win, so you two might as well pass on the information and leave while you still can!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Gary." Brock said. "You never know when you'll lose."

"Coming from someone who hangs around with a looser? That's rich!" Gary laughed, "About as rich as I'll be when I win first prize!"

Anthony broke in to Gary's laughter. "Son, there is no monetary prize for first place."

"What? No money? That's a rip-off!" Gary picked up his shoulder bag. "Come on, Umbreon, we're leaving."

Gary stalked off, a small black and gold shape by his feet. The last they heard was "What a scam No money, imagine that…"

Brock sighed, "I'm glad to be rid of him."

:) 

"Jessie!" James wailed, "Are you sure this will work?"

"Quiet, James!" Jessie scowled, pulling the brim of her hat lower. "This will work a lot better if people don't see me talking to my stomach!"

From her side, Meowth said, "Shut it, Jimmy! Don't blow it!"

"Shut up, yourself!" Jessie said, "And get on all fours, you look nothing like a Meowth when you're on two legs."

Meowth grumbled but did as ordered.

Jessie and James were finally entering their contest booth, dressed in a disguise that had worked many times before. They wouldn't even be in the contest if one contestant hadn't walked out at the last minute. The booth was barely tall enough for the disguise, but luckily the costume had good modifications. 

Things looked nice. There was a stove/oven, a sink, utensils, and counterspace. "This is going to be fab!" Jessie squealed.

"Hello there!" A familiar voice called out, "Looks like we're booth neighbors!"

Jessie paled when she saw who it was.

XD 

Brock and Anthony stared at the tall thin man walking their way. He wore a tan trenchcoat, a tan fedora, and a white scarf around his mouth. A Meowth walked beside him, looking unsteady on its four feet. He took the booth recently vacated by Gary.

Brock had held out a hand for a shake, but the man ignored him. 

"I've been sick," The man said gruffly, pointing to the scarf. "I'm better now, and it's not contagious, but I don't like taking chances."

Brock nodded and was about to say something, when a voice called out over a bullhorn. "Contestants please fix your gaze on the stage!"

The stage was directly in front of the line of ten booths, and there were bleachers for the crowds behind them. The bleachers were nearly packed, and Brock could pick out Ash and Misty easily. A man stood on the stage and waved at the contestants. A large table was to his left and it held boxes of cookingware and food. A large taupe colored stone was also on the table. 

"In addition to the prizes, we will also be giving out a cash award, based on the quality of the food. It's a new thing and sure to be a delight with you chefs. No one walks away a loser, as there will be prizes of soap on a rope, lovely scented candles, and food filled picnic baskets for those that don't place within the top three!"

The crowd cheered its support.

"This year is also different in that it is a themed contest." The man walked over to a covered table, microphone in hand. "This year's theme is…" He yanked off the cover, "TUNA!!!"

The crowd roared its support at this obvious and blatant rip on _Iron Chefs_. 

"The contestants have exactly one hour to come up with three tastey dishes with TUNA!!! as the main ingredient. If you brought other ingredients with you, you may use them freely!" The man paused intenstly. "You may begin….NOW!!!"

A buzzer rang and assistants wheeled out ten carts, one to each booth. In addition to the TUNA!!! Many other ingredients were provided. Brock pulled out his favorite spatula and grabbed several chunks of TUNA!!! In the booth beside him, the tall man seemed frozen, and argued with himself. Anthony laughed as he grabbed TUNA!!! and sang many different songs.

"When tha TUNA!!! hitsa your eye like a biga TUNA!!! pie that's a big mess…"

As he sliced up some TUNA!!!, Brock had a feeling it would be a long hour.

^_^ 

"What's going on?" Ash asked, "I can't see a thing!"

Misty sighed, "Ash, they're cooking. You can't possibly get any thrills from that."

"But I wanna see what I'll be eating!"

"Ash! Listen to me! They're not going to give you the chance to eat the food!" Misty pointed to three people sitting at the side of the stage. "That's their job!"

Ash was silent, then, "Can I get some nachos?"

Misty rolled her eyes, "You've got your own money, go have fun."

Ash looked at her pleadingly.

"What?" Misty asked. "Don't tell me you spent the last of it!"

(Ash had recently won money in a recent Trainer Battle outside of Taupe Town. It was recent, if you couldn't guess.)

"Well, there were these trading cards and I…"

"They weren't the _Digimon ones were they???_"

"They were the season three ones!" Ash whined. "They're cool!"

Misty fumed, but put Togepi down long enough to dig out a few bucks. She handed it to Ash. "I want the change."

Ash blinked. "I'd like more than ONE nacho, Mist."

"That's ten bucks, Ash."

"I know, but stadium food is expensive!"

"WHERE DO YOU SEE A STADIUM?!?!"

"Fine, don't have a Miltank." Ash grumbled, but walked off. Pikachu ran off in search of ketchup packets.

"What a dork, right Togepi?" Misty asked. "I can't believe I like….Togepi? Togepi, where are you?"

Then Misty saw her little Egg. It was running for the cooking booths.

:O 

"Fifteen minutes left!" The woman's voice announced over the loudspeakers. 

Once again, Brock nearly fainted. It was just about more than he could take. 

"That lovely voice! An angel must have fallen from Heaven, just for me!" He cooed.

"Brock, not again!" Anthony sighed. "I give up. Good luck, son!" The big man sat back, done with his three dishes. 

Brock returned to slaving over a hot stove, stirring his TUNA!!! Soup with Bisque Sauce and Crackers. The other two dishes were done and set in the oven on KEEP WARM. He was lucky Ash was engrossed with his fourth batch of Nachos, or he'd be in trouble! He had no doubt Ash would try to come down and eat his entry.

From the booth beside him, Brock heard a squeal of dismay. The tall man was in the middle of making his third dish, though all three looked similar. The strange man didn't offer any conversation, and Brock had given up after the third failed attempt. Whoever he was, he loved cooking.

And Togepi didn't help an at all! The little Egg had tried to get into Brock's booth earlier, and luckily Misty had saved the TUNA!!! from the little baby's hungry stomach. The Pokemon had an appetite like Ash's!

"Five minutes left!" The Angel said, causing Brock to swoon once more.

How did the time pass so swiftly, when his Angel had yet to be seen…Brock would find her once the contest was over and proclaim his love for her! Hopefully, Misty would not be near. He'd have to have a Talk with her once he had a chance. If she was jealous of his charm and charisma…

"Brock the rock! You've done it again!" Brock crowed with delight as the Soup finally reached peak perfection.

"TIME IS UP!" His Angel blasted. "PLEASE FOLLOW EACH ASSISTANT TO THE STAGE!"

Suddenly, the assistants had returned with the wheeled carts. Brock was in a rush as he went about perfecting the Presentation of each dish, and sprinkled a light coating of Brock's Special Powder on top. "The final Garnish!" He gushed as he followed the cart and assistant to the stage.

With his stomach in knots, Brock watched as each dish of each contestant was sampled and savored. After twenty agonizing moments, the three tasters got up and presented the Contestant Official Man with their results. The man walked up to the standing microphone and said, "The contest is over and the winners are announced in third place, second place, and first place. The three tasters will hand out each of the three prizes. See them if you've won! Good luck, all of you!"

Anthony smiled over reassuringly at Brock. "I know we've done great, son!"

"In third place is contestant Mikana, with her three delightful delicacies!" The man smiled and watched as a slim woman walked up to the three tasters. "Mikana scored very well with her Flaked Tuna and Rice!"

The crowd cheered and whistled. Mikana blushed prettily, and Brock nearly swooned.

"In second place is contestant Anthony, with his spicy dishes!" 

The crowd cheered again as Anthony received his award. He smiled again at Brock, and held up his second place trophy.

"And in first place, for the grand prize is…" The man drawled out. "Contestant Brock, with his sumptuous Tuna Delight! Come on over Brock!"

Brock was stunned, and walked over to the three tasters. He could hear Ash whooping and shouting his name, and Brock grinned and waved out to his friends. He accepted the grand prize trophy, and walked over to the table holding the cookware. His picture was taken, and then with the other two winners. Things were going great until the tall man fell apart!

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!"

"…and make it double…"

"JAMES WITH FEELING DARN IT!"

The tall man fell into two, revealing a red-haried man and a lilac-haired man. The meowth at their side stood on its hind legs and said, "Dat's Right! Now hand over dat cookware!"

The crowd shrieked and soon the stands were nearly empty.

"What's the meaning of this?" The Contestant Official Man said. "You're disqualified!"

"That's besides the point!" Jessie said. "We're taking that cookware!"

"And the food too!" James crowed.

"You're not taking anything!" Ash cried out, as he leapt onto the stage. Pikachu sparked dangerously. "Get 'em Pikachu!"

"Nah-uh!" Jessie said, "We'll take Pikachu too!"

A Meowth-shaped hot air balloon appeared behind Jessie and James, and they leapt into the basket. Meowth scrabbled into it, and then stood on its rim, a remote control in paw. "Take that, rat!"

And suddenly, a vaccume hose appeared and began to suck up all the prizes! Pikachu was unable to withstand the suction and was also sucked in! A net was hung from the bottom of the basket, and Ash saw Pikachu inside!

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out, one hand on his hat. "Grrr….Go! Noctowl!"

Noctowl appeared in a sparkly flash, only to be sucked into the vaccume.

"Grrr!!!" Ash growled, "Go, um…"

Brock to the rescue, "Go, Onyx!"

The stone snake appeared, growling. It didn't like being woken up from a sound sleep.

"Onyx, grab the net!" Brock said, "And the send Team Rocket Flying!"

Onyx sighed, grabbed the net easily, and with a powerful swipe, sent Team Rocket Flying on Onyx Airlines. 

"We're blasting off agaiiiiiinnnnn…." 

"Wooobufeeet!"

(ting)

@___@ 

"Good job, Brock," The Contestant Official Man said. The sun was setting on Taupe Town, and Brock, Misty, and Ash were on their way. "Are you sure you won't spend the night? We could have a nice hotel room for you, with free food."

"That's alright," Brock said, "We like the outdoors. Nice and crisp tonight too!"

"Er, yes," The Contestant Official Man said. "It will be cold tonight."

Misty and Ash looked at each other. "Cold?"

But Brock led them off to the sunset. "Come on guys, it'll be fun!"

And so they began to walk away, after waving repeatedly to the Contestant Official Man and Anthony. Ash dug in his pockets and produced the Taupe Stone. 

"Are you sure you don't want this, Brock?" Ash asked.

"Nah, you can have it." Brock grumbled silently, "Not like you'll use it."

"Hey, Pikachu, hold this for me." Ash tossed Pikachu the Taupe Stone, and ran into Nature's Potty Room. "I gotta go make pee pees."

Pikachu caught the Stone. "Pika?" The mouse cocked its head. Suddenly, the rock began to Glow! "Pikapi!!"

Ash ran out of Nature's Potty Room, zipping his pants, only to see a different Pikachu! "Pikachu!" 

Misty and Brock began to giggle.

"Pikapi! Pika cha!" The now Taupe colored Pikachu grumbled, and tossed the Taupe Stone at Ash.

Ash caught it, flipped it over, and grinned. "Don't worry, Pikachu. It's effects only last 24 hours, see?" He showed the stones bottom to Pikachu. The small words read: FOR AMUSEMENT PURPOSES ONLY. NOT FOR RESALE. NOT FOR USE ON ELECTRIC POKEMON.

Pikachu sighed and shook its head.

The trio walked on into the sunset.

TO BE CONTINUED |

__

Well, no I won't continue it. That's just what it says at the end of every episode. So, was it good?! ^_^


End file.
